립카페 989c12 대림립카페
by rlfls2222
Summary: 립카페 /989c12 친분이 있다고 한다면ト대림립카페 /989c12，석바위오피，석바위오피스間 당연히 이매의 오빠인 이백 대협과도 ト대림립카페 /989c12，석바위오피，석바위오피스間친분이 있는 것은 당연한 것이 아닌가요?""아! 이런!"그녀의 말에 그제서야 알게 된 장천이였으니 자신의ト대림립카페 /989c12，석바위오피，석바위오피스間 머리를 두드리며 멍청함을 탓할 수밖에 없었다.ト대림립카페 /989c12，석바위오피，석바위오피스間"그 대신 일이 성사되면 장단주께서는 저에게 빛을 진 것이라는ト대림립카페 /989c12，석바위오피，석바위오피스間 것을


키스방 /989c12 고향으로 돌아가고 싶지 않은가? 인간의 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 노리개 신세에게 벗어나 동족들과 어울려 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 자유롭게 살고 싶지 않아?""자유? 그런 거 난 모른다. 이젠 동족들에 대한 기억도 모두 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎사라졌다. 난 이제 종족의 지도자가 아니다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎모틀 게임장의 일개 선수인 드라쿤일 뿐이지.""허! 완전히 인간의 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 꼭두각시가 되어버렸군."레온의 한탄에 드라쿤이 눈을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 가늘게 떴다."한 가지 말해줄 게 있다."….""이야기를 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 들어보니 인간을 몹시 증오하는 것 같군. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎하지만 아는가? 네 사고방식은 놀랄 만큼 인간과 닮아 있다. 오직 인간만이 그런 식으로 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎생각하고 행동하지. 네가 어떻게 생각할지 모르지만 나 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎로서는 이것이 최선이다."드라쿤은 조용히 천장을 올려다보며 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎말을 이어나갔다."리자드 맨의 지도자는 언제나 하나다. 다시 말해 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎단 하나의 지도자가 리자드 맨을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎통솔하지. 그렇다고 해서 리자드 킹이 각대에 하나씩만 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎태어나는 것은 아니다. 다시 말해 가장 강한 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 리자드킹 하나만 남기고 나머지는 모두 도태된다는 뜻이지."드라쿤은 레온의 눈도자를 직시하면 말을 이었다."불행히도 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎나 역시 그런 운명을 타고났다. 내가 태어났을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 때는강력한 리자드 킹이 무리를 이끌고 있을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 때였다. 그럴 경우 태어난새끼는 즉시 죽임을 당하는 것이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 부족 고유의 해결방법이다. 그런데 운이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 좋은 건지 나쁜 건지 모르지만 난 죽임을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎당하기 직전 간발의 차이로 인간의 손에 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎포획되었다. 그 이후의 일은 너에게 설명한그대로이다."아연해하는 레온을 쳐다보던 드라쿤은 고개를 무릎 사이에 조용히 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 묻었다."넌 모르겠지만 나에겐 돌아갈 곳이 없다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 돌아가 봐야 동족으로인정받기는커녕 그 자리에서 죽임을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 당하지 않으면 다행이다.""그, 그런 사정이 있었을 줄은 몰랐다." 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎"이제 알겠는가? 내가 운명을 순순히 받아들이는 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 이유를.""….""어차피 나에겐 희망이 없다. 하지만 넌 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎그렇지 않은 것 같구나.한 가지 충고하지. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎어떤 일이 있어도 희망을 버리지 마라."레온을 쳐다보며 드라쿤은 눈을 찡긋거렸다."희망을 버릴 경우 나처럼 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎되어버리니까…. 병사들 소리가 들리는군. 아무래도 우리 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎둘 중 하나가 출전할 모양이야."드라쿤의 말대로 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎어지러운 발자국 소리가 들렸다.잠시 후 횃불 사이로 병사들의 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎그림자가 어른거렸다. 레온의 귓전으로 나지막한 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎음성이 파고들었다."이쯤에서 대화를 접어야 할 것 같군. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎또 보도록 하자. 설마하니너도 첫 경기에서 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎간단히 당할 실력은 아닌 것 같다."레온은 이를 드러내며 씩 웃었다."물론이지. 누가 나갈지 모르지만 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎최대한 빨리 끝내고 오도록 하자.""그래야지."그 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎말을 끝으로 둘은 입을 닫았다. 조금 전까지 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 이곳에서 어떤 대화가 오갔는지 전혀 눈치 채지 못한 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 채 병사들이 우리를 둘러싸고있었다.다음 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 시합은 레온의 차례였다.쿠르르르둔중한 소리와 함께 우리가 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎움직이기 시작했다. 옆 우리의 드라쿤에게 눈짓을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎한 뒤 레온은 눈을 감고 쇠창살에 등을 묻었다.느린 속도로 움직이던 우리는 경기장 바로 옆에 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 마련된 장소로옮겨졌다. 그곳에서 레온은 윌슨을 만날 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 수 있었다.절그렁조그마한 수레에 갑옷과 무기를 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎싣고 들어온 윌슨은 레온을 쳐다보았다. 살짝 눈짓을 한 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎뒤 그는 가지고 온 갑옷을 레온에게 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 입히기시작했다. 나지막한 귀엣말이 귓전을 파고들었다."이번에 싸워야 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎하는 상대는 야생 오우거다.""야생 오우거라고?""그렇다. 잘은 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 모르지만 트윈헤드가 나올 것 같다.""앞에는 어떤 시합이 있었지?""직접 보진 못했지만 싸이클롭스와 오우거가 싸웠다고 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 하더군.승자는 싸이클롭스다. 오우거는 갈기갈기 찢겨 경기장 바닥을 피로 물들이는 신세가 되었다고 한다.""착잡하군."레온은 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. 같은 종족이 처참히 죽었다는데기분이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 좋을 리 없었다. 게다가 맞서 싸울 상대 역시 같은 오우거라니…."얼핏 보니 너와 싸울 트윈헤드 오우거는 엄청난 중무장을 하고있었다. 그러니 마음의 준비를 단단히 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 해 두도록.""걱정하지 마라. 트윈헤드 따윈 적수로 여기지도 않는다."윌슨에게 몸을 내맡긴 상태로 레온은 심드렁하게 대꾸했다. 적어도 창이 손에 쥐어져 있다면 그 어떤 몬스터도 두렵지 않았다.쿠르르르육중한 격자문이 위로 올라갔다. 거무튀튀한 갑옷을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 걸친 레온이 연무장에 모습을 드러냈다.뿔이 달린 투구를 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎쓰고 두터운 중갑주를 착용한 레온이 4미터 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 길이의 철창을 두 손으로 움켜쥔 당당한 모습에 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 관객석에서 탄성이터져 나왔다."멋지군. 오우거가 아니라 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎마치 고대의 전사 같은 모습이로군.""저 녀석은 도대체 창을 어떻게 사용할까?"관객석 귀빈들의 시선을 받으며 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎레온은 어슬렁어슬렁 경기장 중앙으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎아직까지 햇살이 눈에 익지 않아 얼굴을 잔 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎뜩 찡그린 상태였다. 걸어가면서도 그의 눈은 빈틈없이 관객석을훑고 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎있었다.'황제는 도대체 어디 있는 걸까?'리미티드 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 경기장은 여타의 경기장과는 많이 달랐다. 일단 담장의높이가 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 10미터가 넘었고 콩나물시루처럼 관객들이 몰려있는 일반경기장과는 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 달리 좌석이 드문드문 여유 있게 설치되어 있었다.제일 앞 열과 관객석 사이사이에 중무장을 한 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎기사들이 배치되어있는 것을 보니 안전에 많은 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎신경을 쓴 듯했다. 레온은 이맛살을 지그시 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎모았다.'저 정도라면 그 어떤 몬스터도 관객석에 난입할 엄두를 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎내지 못하겠군.'레온의 시선이 관객석 중앙으로 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 향했다. 그곳에는 특별히 화려한 차양이 설치되어 있었는데, 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 그 아래 더 없이 고급스러운 옷차림의 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 사내 하나가 보였다.거리가 멀어 용모를 분간할 순 없었지만 기사들의 경호가 그곳을중심으로 펼쳐진 것으로 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 보아 아무래도 그가 황제인 듯했다. 레온의 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 눈빛이 별안간 살벌해졌다.'저놈이로군. 이 모든 일의 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 원흉.'레온은 사력을 다해 살기를 억눌렀다. 관객석에는 마나를 다루 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎는 기사들이 다수 배치되어 있다. 감각이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 예민한 기사들은 살기를감지하는 능력이 매우 뛰어났다. 레온은 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 심호흡을 하며 마음을 진정시켰다.'아직까지 기회가 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎오지 않았다. 최후의 승자가 되어 황제를 대면하는 순간 모든 것을 끝낼 것이다.'레온은 억지로 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎시선을 돌렸다. 그리고 경기장 중앙에 도착하자그 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎자리에 철탑처럼 버티고 섰다. 이어 맞은 편 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 격자문이 굉음을 울리며 올라갔다.'드디어 트윈헤드 오우거의 등장인가?'생각을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 마치기도 전에 괴성이 울려 퍼졌다.캬오오오 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎발을 끄는 듯한 둔중한 음향과 함께 거대한 실루엣이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 모습을 드러냈다. 5미터가 넘는 신장의 트윈헤드 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 오우거였다. 얼마나 격자문을 두들겨 댔는지 주먹을 감싼 건틀릿이 만신창이가 되어 있었다.몸에 씌워놓은 중갑주가 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 마음에 들지 않는다는 듯 트윈헤드는연신 건틀릿을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 물어뜯었다. 하지만 간철로 된 건틀릿은 죽죽 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎흠집만날 뿐 뜯겨나갈 생각을 하지 않았다.제풀에 지친 트윈헤드는 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 갑옷 벗겨내는 것을 포기하고 경기장 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎안으로 발을 들여놓았다.쿵 쿵햇살 아래 모습을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎드러낸 트윈헤드는 꽤나 우악스런 차림새를 하고 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎있었다. 두 개의 머리통을 각각 덮어씌운 투구에다 상체 전체에두터운 쇠사슬갑옷이 입혀져 있었다.허벅지와 종아리 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎역시 강철제 갑옷이 빈틈없이 입혀져 있었다.두께가 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎적어도 손가락 한 마디 정도는 되어 보이는 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 육중한 갑옷이었다. 벗겨내려고 노력했는지 갑옷 이곳저곳이 흉물스럽게 일그러 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎져 있었지만 떨어져나간 곳은 없었다.우습게도 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎녀석은 경기장 중앙의 레온에겐 신경도 쓰지 않았다.놈이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎흉성을 터뜨린 대상은 관객석의 귀빈들이었다.콰아아아한 달음에 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 담장으로 다가간 트윈헤드가 관객석을 향해 몸을 솟구쳤다. 놈의 머릿속에는 눈앞에 보이는 인간들을 잡아 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎우적우적 씹어 먹고 싶은 생각밖에 없는 모양이었다.상황이 그렇게 흘러가자 앞 열에 배치된 기사들이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎일제히 검을뽑아들었다."조심해. 놈이 담장 위에 뛰어오르는 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 즉시 베어버려야 해."하지만 그들이 손을 쓸 기회는 오지 않았다. 10미터 높이의 담장은 트윈헤드에겐 극복할 수 없는 장벽이었다. 갑옷의 무게 때문에녀석은 담장 끝을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 잡지 못하고 제자리 뛰기만 했다.결국 제풀에 지친 트윈헤드가 거친 숨을 내뱉었다.콰악 콰악모틀 게임에 투입되는 몬스터에겐 예외 없이 두터운 중갑주를 입힌다. 상처 입는 것을 방지해서 오랫동안 싸우게 하려는 의도도 있었지만 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎가장 큰 이유는 몸놀림을 굼뜨게 하여 관객석에 난입하지못하게 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎하려는 것이 그 목적이었다.순발력이 극히 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎뛰어난 오우거에겐 더욱 무겁고 두터운 갑주를 입힌다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎그 때문에 관객들은 봉변을 모면할 수 있었다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 그 모습을 지켜보고 있던 레온은 자신이 나서야 할 때라는 것을 깨달았다.'미안하지만 어쩔 수 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 없다. 어차피 숲으로 돌아가지 못하고 죽을목숨 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 내가 거둬 주겠다.'생각을 마친 레온은 창을 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 바닥에 꽂아 넣은 다음 두 팔을 벌리고포효를 내질렀다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎콰우우우장성한 오우거가 자신의 힘을 만천하에 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎과시하는 포효였다. 그소리를 들은 트윈헤드가 고개를 돌렸다. 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎레온을 노려보는 트윈헤드의 눈동자가 서서히 붉게 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎물들어가기 시작했다.고작해야 허리춤까지밖에 오지 않는 왜소한 오우거가 감히 자신앞에서 힘을 과시하다니…. 퉁방울만한 네 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎쌍의 눈동자에는 가소롭다는 빛이 역력했다.포호를 한 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 차례 더 내지른 뒤 레온은 바닥에 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎꽂힌 창을 뽑아들었다.휘리리릭4미터 길이의 철창이 레온의 손아귀 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎안에서 회전하기 시작했다.드뇌브에게서 전수받은 기술이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎바야흐로 모틀 게임장에서 펼쳐지는 것이었다.맹렬히 돌아가던 창이 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 허공에 반경 2미터의 원을 그렸다. 오우거읜 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎 손에서 생각지도 못했던 고난이도의 기술이 펼쳐지자 관중석에서 탄성이 터져 나왔다."최고다! 멋지다!"창을 양손으로 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서대구입싸방蕎고쳐 잡으며 한동안 돌린 뒤 레온은 다시금 교대키스방 /989c12，동작립카페，서


End file.
